Slushee Love
by ilovewriting13
Summary: Who comes to Rachel's rescue Puck or Noah? What secret do these two share? Rated M for later chapters.


"Freak!" Rachel heard just in time to close her eyes before she felt the freezing slush hit her face like a slap. She sighed and reached into her bag grabbing a small hand towel drying her eyes and forehead as much as she could so she would at least be able to make it to the bathroom without making more of a fool of herself. That notion quickly went out the window when another slushee hit her face and then another she couldn't fight it anymore and tried to run to the bathroom but ended up slipping and falling into the bright red puddle under her. Laughter erupted even louder than before as she sat on the floor hopelessly. She felt Kitty kneel next to her and give her a bitter smile, "I should charge you for the slushees I had to waste on you but this is just as good." She bit her lip and kept her eyes to the ground refusing to let them see her cry, she would rather sit here all day than let them see even a crack of a tear on her face. "Get the fuck away from her!" She heard the thundering voice and automatically felt worse fighting the tears even harder, she knew he cared but he was just going to make a bigger scene. She felt Puck shove Kitty roughly away from her ignoring her shrieking demands of respect and how dare he touch her before he kneeled down in front of her grabbing her bag and slinging in onto his should and wrapping his arms around her waist helping her up. "Oh look at that. The Lima Loser likes the Lima Loserette." Puck tensed and took a deep breathe, she would get what was coming to her he would make sure of it but right now Rachel needed to be cleaned up and Kitty was not worth letting Rachel be mortified a moment longer. They walked down the hall way in silence before he dragged her into the girl's bathroom picking her up slightly and setting her on the sink. "Rachel why did you just sit there? Why didn't you yell at her? Hell Rachel fucking hit the bitch she has it coming she's worse than Quinn ever was to you freshman year!" He screamed and sighed when she felt her flinch he set both their bags down and reached into hers, "Where your towels and change of clothes Rach," he asked as much as it sucked she was always prepared for this. "I already used them," she whispered keeping her face down as she let the tears flow freely now. Puck sighed taking off his shirt before laying her back on the counter gently until her head rested in the sink and began scrubbing the slushee out both sitting in silence. Once he was satisfied her hair was clean enough had told her to unbutton her cardigan and smiled to himself at the pink tank top with red hearts as he handed her his shirt. "Rachel you can't let them keep doing this you gotta stand up for yourself," he grabbed her chin and made her look up at him as ran the calloused pads of is thumb against her cheek to dry her tears. "Their right though I am a freak. A loser. I made myself an outcast and for what? To be stupid Broadway star in stupid New York with stupid fans who will end up bad mouthing me anyway!" Her voice slowly rose till she was practically screaming. "You're going to make it Rachel I promise your too perfect not to," he whispered softly letting her cry against him as he stroked her hair and told her it would all be all right. She stopped crying and wiped her face clean pulling away from him and gasping when she saw the state of her favorite plaid skirt, the places that were once the creamy clean white were died bright ugly splotchy red. She sniffled softly and watched Puck pull a pair of large red McKinley High gym shorts from his bag, "Go change into these and I am going to go tell Mr. Schue to tell your teachers you're missing the rest of the day. I'm taking you home." She nodded weakly and went into a stall as Puck walked out.

They walked out of the bathroom, Puck shirtless and Rachel dressed in his muscle shirt and shorts. Kitty saw them as she was walking toward the gym for cheerios practice and fell on to the floor shrieking with laughter, "OMG YOU TWO DID NOT JUST…. EWWWWW," she screamed standing up wiping her eyes free of tears, "Oh my god that is so disgusting, the wanna be Broadway star freak and the Lima deadbeat loser. You two so deserve each other. You're gonna get pregnant with your little freaky singing devils and this deadbeat will be just like his lima loser fath," Kitty was abruptly cut off as Rachel reached back and slapped Kitty as hard as she could muster watching the girl fall to the floor, "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY ABOUT ME BECAUSE I KNOW YOURE JUST A HEARTLESS LITTLE BITCH THAT IS MISERABLE BECAUSE SHE KNOW SHE PEAKED IN HIGH SCHOOL! I WILL ALWAYS BE A BETTER PERSON THAN YOU!" Rachel dropped to her knees in front of Kitty smiling sweetly, "But if you ever say anything about Noah again I will make your life more hellish than mine has ever been." Puck stared down at her mouth hanging open before her picked her up and threw her over his shoulder laughing loudly as he ran out of the hall way bolting for the door.

"What the fuck was that baby," Puck laughed as they drove to her house. "You said to stand up for myself! Damn that felt so fucking good!" Rachel yelled as they pulled into her driveway. Puck put the car in park and turned to here wearing a grin that would put the Cheshire Cat to shame, "Well well I guess I've finally rubbed off on you some," he said jumping out of the car and opening Rachel's door wrapping her in his arms, "I am very proud of you Berry even more so than normally." She smiled feeling her face flush as she rested against his chest, "Oh it was nothing I really didn't even mean to do it I just….snapped." He smiled and kissed the top of her head softly pulling her away slightly and looking her up and down, "You know as much as I hate what they did to you but I gotta admit you look pretty dam cute in my clothes." She blushed and shook her head, "Language Noah," she said as she opened the door wider letting him come in before she shut and locked it. "Yeah yeah your just like my Ma just well you know hotter, "he smiled wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him kissing her softly before deepening the kiss smirking against her lips as she whimpered deep in her throat.

_FLASH BACK_

"_Noah Mr. Schue told me you quit Glee! Is that true," Rachel screeched as she ran to his truck. He looked down avoiding her eyes as he scrubbed his hand through his Mohawk, "Um yeah, but yeah I can explain really." Rachel put her hand up to stop him, "You don't have to really, you owe me nothing just for being my friend for a few weeks. I just," she paused looking down and biting her lip, "I thought you would tell me about something so big….I thought we were kinda getting…close." Puck reached for her as she started to walk away pulling her against him his arms wrapped around her waist, "We are close Rach, you are like my best friend you really are I was going to tell you I was actually just coming to get something from my truck for you," he reached into his truck and grabbed a crème envelope, he handed it to Rachel and couldn't help but swallow hard either she'd be proud or still hate him for quitting. Moment of truth. She pulled a very official looking letter out reading the post it note on top, in Puck's handwriting was a small note 'I am really sorry, but I really have to give this a shot'. She pulled the note away raising her eyebrow at him as she continued to read out loud this time, "Noah D. Puckerman we are happy to announce that we are willing to offer you a FOOTBALL SCHOLARSHIP IF YOU CAN MEET THE REQUIRED GRADES AND GRADUATE?" Rachel jumped into his arms wrapping her arms around his neck, "Oh Noah see, I always knew you could make something of yourself, but wait," she pulled away peering up at him, "Are you quitting Glee because you don't want the other players to pick on you?" she asked in a small voice. "NO NO NO Rachel! Nothing like that I just….I can't do football practice and games, Glee practice and competitions, and also raise all my grades to a C average," he ran his fingers over her cheek tilting her head up to look at him, "I'm not perfect like you," he said, he laughed when she blushed and couldn't resist a second longer he pressed his lips against hers and moaned once he felt her tongue slide over his lips. He pulled back when he knew they both needed air and smiled down at her. She blushed brightly and pulled away slightly, "Well since we lost your vocal range Mr. Schue canceled Glee to adjust some of his song choices and well….maybe you could come over to my house and we can study together." He smiled and nodding picking her up and spinning her round for a second laughing when she squealed in surprise, "I think I lucked out completely," he whispered in her ear, "I have a smart, sweet, hot, sexy, and talented GIRLFRIEND." She looked up at him and smiled brightly before nodding, "And now I have a boyfriend with a car," she winked teasing him before walking to the passenger side. _

_END FLASH BACK_

"I wish that you would let me tell people about us, I can only do so much when I'm just your friend, no one would fuck with you ever again," he sighed and let his head fall to her shoulder. "Well then….tell them," she whispered blushing softly and giggling when his head shot up and he had such an evil grin. "Fuck yeah!" She laughed and shook her hand grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the stairs up to her room, "Come on I need some quiet time to relax with you." He raised his eyebrow and winked, "Relax or have some fun?" She winked at him and stood at the stairs making a come hither motion with her fingers, "Come find out," she said giggling and bolting up the stairs as he ran toward her. "Oh this is gonna be good." he mumbled to himself chasing after her.


End file.
